Después de la batalla
by Saruski-Potter
Summary: La batalla ha acabado, Voldemort ha sido vencido. Pero quienes son esos tres chicos? ¿y que pintan, si Voldemort ya ha muerto? Pero nada se ha acabado...
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER

**HARRY POTTER**

**DESPUES DE LA BATALLA**

Hogwarts había quedado destrozada.

Cuando Harry entró a la sala común, se sintió sobrecogido. Aquel lugar, testigo de seis años de su vida, donde había elaborado planes, donde hablaba con Sirius en su cuarto y su quinto curso, donde se había besado con Ginny por primera vez… estaba todo por los suelos.

Ginny… Harry suspiró. Todavía no había hablado con ella. Y a lo mejor, pensó resignado, no podría hacerlo nunca más. Tal vez ella se había olvidado de él, tal vez ya tuviese novio, ¿Por qué no?

Estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, demasiadas emociones en un solo día… Se sentó en uno de los pocos sillones que todavía quedaban en pie, y, sólo cerrar los ojos, se quedó dormido.

--

Estaba paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts… En el lago… Harry vió una cabellera rojo fuego y sonrió… Se fijó un poco mejor, y su sonrisa se borró al instante. Ginny se estaba besando con… Zacharias Smith. El mundo de Harry se congeló. Ginny se despegó de Smith y dijo:

-Hola Harry! Te presento a mi novio Zach, aunque, claro ya os conocéis… Sabes, Harry? He decidido que es con el con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… Y de momento, a nuestro primer hijo lo llamaremos Dobby- el elfo verde apareció con un sonoro crac-, y de segundo nombre Harry… De primer nombre Dobby porque fue el quien nos impulsó a que nos declararamos nuestro gran amor…

-Se ven tan hermosos juntos… Verdad Harry Potter?- decía Dobby

-Y lo llamaremos de segundo Harry- dijo Smith con una mirada de júbilo-, por que si ti nunca nos hubieremos conocido… Todo fue gracias a ti, gracias al ED…

-NOOOOOOO!!

Harry sintió como unas manos lo despertaban con unos suaves empujones. Cuando abrió se despertó y creyó ver unos ojos marrones, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que eran unos ojos negros. Los ojos de Cho Chang. De prontó, Harry se llenó de una inmensa felicidad, no por ver a su ex-novia, sino porque comprendió que todo había sido un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla…

-Harry, Harry?- las palabras de Cho lo devolvieron a la realidad- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? Si si, Cho. Estoy bien. Solo había sido una pesadilla sobre…- no quiso continuar. Solo el imaginarse a su pelirroja y a Zacharias Smith juntos, le venia un dolor de cabeza- pero… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-El hueco estaba abierto y… -se sonrojó- te estaba buscando.

-Ah si? Bien aquí estoy. ¿Qué querías?

-Verás- dijo – la verdad es que desde el año pasado…- La oriental se quedó callada. Harry incómodo, se revolvió en su asiento.

Cho inspiró profundamente y continuó- tu me gustas. Es decir, ya me gustabas. Cuando te iba a pedir que volviésemos, tu empezaste a salir con esa chica, la hermana de Ron, Ginny- dijo el nombre de la chica Weasley con un deje de odio- y pensé que…

Cho no acabó de hablar. Ya estaba a escasos centímetros de la cara de Harry, que a medida que la chica se acercaba mas, el se iba hundiendo mas en su asiento.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás aquí?

Al instante apareció una chica de unos 16 años, bajita, blanca, con el uniforme de Griffyndor hecho trizas…y con un rojo cabello y unas innumerables pecas. Era Ginny Weasley.

Harry sintió que se moría. El verla allí, volver a oír su voz llamándole… El moreno pensó que nunca la había visto tan guapa, o a lo mejor es que nunca se dado cuenta de ello. Pero ella los miraba con una cara extraña, triste,… sus se habían humedecido.

-Qué haces, pelirroja insulsa, no ves que has arruinado nuestra reconciliación- dijo Cho con furia, y sin decir más se abalanzó sobre Ginny.

Pero antes de que consiguiese tocarla, Harry gritó:

-¡Protego!

Cho chocó contra una barrera invisible y salió despedida.

-No te atrevas a tocarla- dijo en un leve susurro Harry.

Ginny casi se derrumba, el ver allí al hombre del que estaba enamorada desde que tenía diez años, protegiéndola era mucho para ella… Pero se recompuso enseguida.

-No necesito que me protejas Potter. Se cuidarme yo sola. Solo venía a avisarte de que mi madre ha organizado una reunión urgente en el comedor, y quiere que estén presentes tanto la Orden del Fénix como los líderes del ED, o sea, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, tú y yo. Ahora te dejo. Supongo que querrás estar solo con tu novia para celebrar vuestra… reconciliación.

Y dicho esto, se marchó.

Harry se quedó en shock unos segundos, pero sólo fueron unos segundos, y salió corriendo a buscar a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño por las noches, a la persona que vivía en sus pensamientos…

--

Ginny caminaba, llorando. La escena que acababa de ver destrozaba todos los sueños de futuro que había depositado en el chico de la cicatriz…

-No volveré a sufrir por ti, Harry James Potter…- susurró.

-Te juro que, por mi parte, haré que no tengas que sufrir, ni por mí ni por nada…-dijo una muy conocida voz a su espalda, muy cerca de ella.

.Ha...Harry… ¿que haces aquí?- balbuceó la chica sorprendida.- Creía que estarías "festejando" con tu novia.

-Ginn, de verdad crees que después de saborear tus labios, podría salir con alguien que no fueras tu¿?

-¡¡Sí, ya lo creo que sí!!- gritó de pronto ella encolerizada- ¡¡como crees que me siento, si después de llorarte todas las noches, soñar despierta contigo, te veo acaramelado con esa… furcia oriental!!

-Escuchame por favor… -susurró el chico, mirandola a los ojos, esos ojos marrones con los que fantaseaba noche y día- solo te pido que me escuches…

Ginny no pudo resistirse a aquellos ojos verde esmeralda

-Esta bien Potter, pero date prisa –dijo sin poder apartar la mirada.

A él le había dolido en el alma que la chica lo llamase Potter, pero se sobrepuso y empezó:

-Verás Ginn-ella sonrió, le encantaba que el miope la llamara así- yo estaba durmiendo en la sala común cuando, esa furcia oriental, como tu la llamas, se me acercó y me despertó. – Y le contó todo tal y como había pasado en la sala común.

-Así que, tu y Cho, no estáis juntos?

Entonces, los dos se fueron acercando más y más, Hasta que al final se besaron. Fue un tierno beso al principio, para después convertirse en un beso de esos que cortan la respiración.

Después de que sus labios celebrarán el rencuentro, se abrazaron. Largo rato pasaron así, en silencio, hasta que Harry, aún abrazado a la pelirroja y sin intenciones de separarse, habló:

-Amor mío, no sabes lo que fue para mí ver esa maldición asesina de Voldemort viniendo hacia mí, en el bosque, y saber que debía dejar que me diera, para salvaros a todos…

Ginny se separó de pronto y lo miró enfadada:

-Harry James Potter Evans- el chico la miró realmente asustado, ella solo le llamaba así cuando estaba realmente enfadada-, nunca, me has oído, nunca, vuelvas a exponerte así, ¿de acuerdo?. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo sin ti, eh?

Harry sonrió, la volvió a abrazar y prosiguió- Cuando vi aquel rayo verde, no pude hacer más que pensar en ti. Ni en mis padres ni en Sirius, sino solo en ti. Te quiero, te amo tanto que el estar sin ti fue una tortura todo este tiempo…

Ginny estuvo a punto de preguntarle que había hecho durante todo ese verano, cual era la famosa misión que Dumbledore le había delegado… pero no lo hizo. Sabía que si lo presionaba para contarlo, le dañaría y él cada vez estaría más reacio a decirlo. Sabía también, que, en algún momento, el se decidiría a explicarse la razón de su desaparición.

-Ginny, creo que te mereces saber la misión que Dumbledore nos mandó, y que hacía con el director la noche en que el…- Harry no pudo terminar la frase, todavía se le hacía difícil hablar de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore. Ginny, por su parte estaba tan sorprendida, que no dijo nada- La profecía que hablaba de mí y de Voldemort en el Departamento de Misterios… no se perdió. Dumbledore tenía un registro de ella ya que se la hicieron a él. La profecia decía que…

-Chicos, lamento interrumpirlos, pero Molly se está poniendo histérica, quiere empezar ya la reunión- dijo la voz grave y profunda de Kingsley-.

-Umm… si claro ya vamos- dijeron los dos chicos a la vez- espera, que vamos contigo.

--

Ya en el Gran Comedor, estaba reunida la Orden del Fénix –o lo que queda de ella, pensó Harry triste al recordara a Remus, Lupin, Ojoloco y Fred- y los seis jóvenes líderes de el ED.

Ahora, en vez de ser sólo Harry, Ron y Hermione los cabecillas del Ejército de Dumbledore, también eran Ginny, Neville y Luna, puesto que ellos tres eran los que habían tomado las riendas de la organización el año pasado.

-Bien chicos- dijo Arthur, que se había convertido en el líder de la Orden del Fénix, tal y como Dumbledore había pedido por si algo le pasara (N.A.: esto me lo he inventado, no se quien fue el líder de la Orden del Fénix, pero me apetecía que fuese Arthur)-, os he reunido aquí, por tres cosas. Primero, para anunciaros que el funeral de todos los caídos en la batalla de Hogwarts, será oficiado dentro de una semana, y los cadáveres serán incinerados en los terrenos De Hogwarts. ¿Alguna objeción? – Se sobrepuso un tenso silencio- Bien. Segunda cuestión, por la que he pedido que os llamasen –habló a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna-. Después de lo sucedido, hemos decidido invitar al Ejército de Dumbledore a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Cómo?- dijeron los seis chicos a la vez.

-Claro, sería como una filial de la Orden del Fénix. Sería una organización estudiantil de Hogwarts más, pero me atrevería a decir que la más importante. Todo aquel que formara parte del ED, al salir de Hogwarts, pasaría a ser directamente parte de la Orden, claro, siempre que quisiese. Además, hablé con la profesora McGonagall, y ella me dijo que podrían venir a Hogwarts una vez a la semana para dar clase, y…. –paró de hablar y puso cara de preocupado- todo esto siempre y que aceptaseis, claro.

Los chicos se miraron emocionados, y volvieron a decir al unísono "Claro que sí"

-Bien, entonces la tercera noticia: os quiero comunicar que han nombrado a Kingsley Ministro de Magia.

Todos corrieron a felicitar a Kingsley por su ascenso.

Harry sonrió. Presentía que habrían grandes cambios en el mundo mágico.

Y, bueno, que les ha parecido? Dejen muchos reviews!!


	2. Nuevos alumnos

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Chicos, hoy es un gran día para el ED.-dijo Harry.

Estaba todo el ED, tanto el original como el de aquel año reunido en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Muchos se habían preguntado que hacían en ese edificio tan peculiar (he situado el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix en la Madriguera), y porque era tan importante, ya que los que todavía estudiaban habían recibido un permiso especial de parte de la Directora McGonagall para asistir a esa reunión.

-El día más importante hasta ahora. Os informo de que estáis en el cuartel general de-comentó un sonriente Harry. Miró a los presentes y se dio cuenta de que todos los allí presentes le miraban excepto dos chicas sentadas al lado una de la otra, que se miraban con un intenso odio. Esas dos chicas se llamaban, como ya habréis podido averiguar, Cho Chang y Ginny Weasley. Harry tragó saliva. Podía ocurrir cualquier cosa.- la Orden del Fénix.

La gran parte de los allí presentes lanzó una exclamación, otros se dedicaron a mirar confundidos a los demás y unos cuantos (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville) simplemente sonrieron.

-Perdón- dijo un alumno de quinto-, pero ¿que es la Orden del Fénix?

-Es una sociedad secreta fundada por Dumbledore- respondió exaltado Ernie McMillian (o como se escriba)-, de la que eran parte los mejores hechiceros del país, seguramente del mundo, ¡pero creía que había desaparecido! ¡Que era un mito!

-Pues como puedes verás, amigo- dijo Neville, sacando una vieja foto- es mucho más que un mito.

-El actual dirigente de la Orden del Fénix es Arthur Weasley.

Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, la puerta se abrió y apareció el recién mencionado.

-Chicos- dijo mirando al sexteto (N.A.: a partir de ahora los llamaré asi, ya que se me hace muy pesado decir los nombres a cada vez)-, ¿podéis venir un momento? És importante.

-Ehh, si, claro papá. Ahora volvemos.- Dijo Ron (lo tenía abandonado, pobre)

--

Arthur los guió hasta la habitación de los señores Weasley, donde había tres jóvenes.

Una chica no muy alta de cabello castaño largo y unos ojos negros demasiado grandes para su cara, que llevaba en la mano una especie de bastón mágico. Un chico alto, muy apuesto y muy musculoso, cabello corto, rubio y unos ojos de un verde que te dejaba sin respiración (a lo tipo Harry), con una gran espada envainada al cinto. Y por último, un chico alto, de cabello castaño claro, vestido totalmente de negro, que llevaba una espada a la espalda. Sus ojos, azules como el hielo, inspiraban un temor a todo el que los mirara. Los tres chicos debían tener unos 17 años.

-Chicos- dijo Arthur, visiblemente inquieto-, estos son Victoria- la chica inclinó la cabeza-, Jack- el rubio sonrió cálidamente- y Christian –el de los ojos azules no dijo ni hizo nada que indicara que había oído al líder de la Orden. Victoria le dio un golpecito en la mano y este miro al sexteto y les dedico una media sonrisa.- Ellos os acompañarán el próximo curso a Hogwarts, ya que vosotros volveréis y haréis séptimo según me han dicho.

-Así es, señor Weasley...- dijo Harry.

-Arthur.- lo interrumpió este con una sonrisa.

-Vale, Así es Arthur- dijo el miope sonriendo-. Debemos volver para acabar los estudios.

-Bien. Minerva ha accedido a acogerlos en Hogwarts el próximo año, ya no falta tanto, ya estamos a finales de curso. Mientras, yo no puedo acogerlos en casa porque ya esta demasiado ocupada.- Y era cierto, allí se había instalado a vivir la mayor parte de la Orden, invitados por la señora Weasley- Así que si me harías el favor de buscarles un sitio donde vivir…

-No hace falta, señor Weasley, ya tenemos Limbhad.- intervino Jack.

-¿Ese sitio que me habéis enseñado que está entre dos mundos? Si no os importa os preferiría tener cerca por si necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

Jack miró a Victoria, quién asintió, y después a Christian, quien no dijo nada.

-Bien, de acuerdo.- dijo Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry estaba perplejo. ¿Un sitio entre dos mundos? ¿Y para que iba a necesitar la Orden a esos jóvenes tan extraños? ¿Quiénes era esas personas? Miró a sus compañeros y vio que estaban en la misma situación que él.

-De acuerdo. Harry, ¿podrás hacer lo que te he pedido?

-Ehh… sí. Si quieren pueden venir a vivir conmigo a Grimmauld Place Es una casa demasiado grande para una sóla persona. Kreacher pintó la casa y ya no es tan oscura cómo antes.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Arthur.

-Pero yo ahora no se la puedo ir a enseñar, tengo que acabarla reunión con el ED.

-¿ED?- preguntó Victoria, curiosa- ¿Qué es el ED?

-Significa Ejército de Dumbledore. Lo formamos en Hogwarts cuando una bruja tiranizó la escuela. – contestó Harry. No sabía porque esos chicos le ponían tan nervioso.

-Dumbledore…Dumbledore…- dijo Jack- No se porque, pero ese nombre me suena… Dumbledore…

-Si que tienes poca memoria, dragón.- le respondió Christian- És ese hombre tan amable que se puso en contacto con nosotros, hará cosa de un año.

-Siento no ser tan inteligente como tú, serpiente- replicó Jack furioso-, por que tu seas…

-¿Queréis callaros de una vez?- interrumpió Victoria.

Harry ya no cabía en si de asombro. ¿Esos dos se habían llamado dragón y serpiente respectivamente o era sólo que se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Dumbledore se había puesto en contacto con ellos?¿Por que?

-Bueno si queréis venir a la reunión…

-De acuerdo! ¿Pero antes tendríamos que presentarnos no?- dijo Victoria riéndo. No sabía porque, pero a Harry esa chica le comenzaba a caer bien.

-¡Oh sí! Yo me llamo Harry Potter.

-Yo Ron Weasley.

-Hermione Granger. Encantada.

-Ginny Weasley. Un gusto.

-Neville Longbottom. Hola

-Yo me llamo Luna Lovegood.

Los tres nuevos se giraron de a una.

-Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?- Dijo Christian, tenso

-Luna Lovegood. ¿Vosotros?

-Jack Redfield.

-Victoria d'Ascolli

-Christian Tara. ¿Eres hija de Anne Lovegood?

-Si,¿por?

-No por nada. – Intervino Victoria rápidamente.-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó girándose hacia Ginny.- Te ves pálida.

Al oír esto Harry se volvió rápidamente hacia Ginny:-¿Ginny?

Pero esta solo tenía ojos para Christian.

-Oh Dios…Eres Chris Tara…-murmuró.

De pronto Victoria se puso a reír y Christian le dedicó una media sonrisa a Ginny.

-Bueno- dijo Jack visiblemente molesto-, ¿vamos a esa reunión del ED o no?

-Va Jack- le dijo cariñosamente Victoria-, no te pongas celoso…. Pero tienes razón, vamos

--

El sexteto volvió al comedor, acompañados de el trío misterioso.

-Si que habéis tardado- dijo Cho-, que se supone que…- no acabó la frase. Se había quedado mirando a Jack, como tonta (que le va a hacer, si lo es ¬¬).

-Bien chicos- tomó la palabra Hermione-, os presento a Jack, Victoria Y Christian. Harán séptimo con nosotros el año que viene. Aprovecho para deciros que nosotros tres – se señalo a si misma, a Harry y a Ron- vamos a volver el año que viene a Hogwarts.

Cuando se calmaron los cuchicheos acerca de los nuevos, Hermione continuó:

-Las clases del ED se harán una vez a la semana, y la haremos nosotros seis. Los que hayáis acabado la escuela, hablad con Arthur para pasar a ser miembros de la Orden del Fénix. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Un chico menudo de cuarto preguntó:

-¿Ellos tres son parte del ED?

Esa pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Hermione, que miró a Harry como pidiéndole ayuda. Él chico carraspeó.

-Ehh, bueno, si ellos quieren…-y miró al trío.

Ellos tres se miraron entre ellos durante largo rato, cómo si estuvieran manteniendo una charla telepática. Al final, Jack miró a los presentes y dijo:

-Bueno si nos aceptáis…

-¿Alguna objeción?- pregunto Neville.

Nadie dijo nada, pero a Harry le pareció que más bien era que nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Bueno pues resulta que el ED pasará a ser una filial de La orden del Fénix-todos los miembros abreron los ojos emocionados. Harry sacó una vieja fotografia que en su día le habia regalado Ojoloco Moody-. Aquí esta la Orden original.

Todos los miembros se fueron pasando la fotografía. Cuando le llegó a Cho, intentándose ganar la confianza de Harry, exclamó- ¡Míralo, allí esta el asqueroso y sucio traidor repugnante de Sirius Black!- y miró a Harry- ¡Ay mi pobre Harry! ¡Tú eres el que más ha sufrido! Seguro que querrías haberlo matado con tus propias manos, por lo que le hizo a tus padres. (N.A.: Si, odio a Cho)

Harry se quedó helado, pero no Ginny, que sacó inmediatamente su varita y apuntó sin vacilar a la oriental.- No te atrevas a insultar a Sirius Black.

-¿Cómo? ¿Defiendes a ese bastardo? ¡Pelirroja insulsa del demonio, pobretona!- y le dio una bofetada.

Allí Harry si que actuó.

-Mira, Chang. Debo decirte algunas cosas. Primero: Sirius era mi padrino, y él nunca, óyeme, nunca vendió a mis padres a Voldemort. Estuvo acusado durante mucho tiempo por unos crímenes que nunca cometió, y era lo más parecido a un padre que he tenido desde que tengo uso de razón. Segundo: no vuelvas a tocarle un pelo a Ginny, por que entonces te juro que no descansaré hasta hacerte la vida imposible. A ver si entiendes que ella es la mujer a la que amo, y no tu, que solo fuiste un capricho adolescente. Esa "pelirroja insulsa del demonio" como tu la llamas, es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el RESTO DE MI VIDA- a Cho se le comenzaron a aguar los ojos señal inequívoca de que estaba a punto de llorar. (N.A.: que raro, Cho llorando, no se cómo sera eso ¬¬). Y tercero: te informo de que si vuelves a agredir a uno de tus compañeros, o vuelves a hablar mal de uno de los más respetados miembros de la Orden del Fénix, serás expulsada del ED, y en consecuencia, de la Orden del Fénix, por agredir a un compañero y hablar mal de uno de los mas valientes integrantes de la Orden del Fénix. Lo que has hecho…

Harry no pudo acabar ya que Ginny, con lágrimas corriéndole en las mejillas, se abalanzó sobre él y le plantó un tremendo beso que la sala en pleno se quedó muda.

Victoria y Jack se sonrieron y se cogieron la mano. Cho, al verlo, se puso verde.

--

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Victoria, Jack y Christian llegaron a Grimmauld Place en coche, ya que los nuevos no sabían aparecerse, y no les apetecía nada eso de la Aparición Conjunta.

Harry les enseñó a los donde podían dormir, ya que provisionalmente Hermione y Ron también se quedarían a vivir con él.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó temprano y fue al patio de la casa (N.A.: Pues ahora la casa de sirius tiene patio interior ala) a tomar el aire. Pero jamás se pudo imaginar lo que vería allí.

Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo!!

Se que este capitulo és un poco rollo pero necesitaba introducir a los nuevos personajes.

Jack, Christian y Victoria són personajes de Memorias de Idhún un libro muy bueno. Los e decidido meter en este fic, así tendra un poco de los dos libros PERO ESTE SIGUE SIENDO UN FIC DE HARRY POTTER.

Lo de que el trio calavera vuelve a Hogwarts como si repitiese septimo año lo he tomado del fic "Una vida sin Voldemort" de Paola Prieto. Leédlo, esta muy bien.

En fin, gracias por los reviews y DEJEN AÚN MAS REVIEWS :P


	3. El dragón y la serpiente

Un imponente dragón dorado se alzaba en el medio del patio de la casa

**EL DRAGÓN Y LA SERPIENTE**

Un imponente dragón dorado se alzaba en el medio del patio de la casa.

Harry sacó su varita, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, el dragón habló:

-Guarda esa cosa, por favor. Harry te llamabas, verdad?- dijo una voz profunda, pero que le recordaba a alguien…

-No pienso guardar la varita. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? ¿Desde cuando los dragones hablan? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Cúando…

-Stop, chaval. No me estreses, ¿si? Que sepas que si estoy aquí es porque tú me has invitado. No suelo entrar en casas ajenas…

-Cómo que yo te he invitado?? Y no me llames chaval, no soy ningún chaval!

-Espera.-dijo el dragón y entonces, algo extraño ocurrió. Dos imágenes se sobrepusieron, la del dragón y la de un joven rubio. Al final quedó sólo la del chico.

-Ja… Jack?? ¿Ese dragón eres tu?

-Así és.

-¿Pero eres animago? No, los animales se convierten en animales corrientes… Si no eres animago, a lo mejor eres--

-Tranquilízate, Harry. No soy animal. Soy… -el joven se quedó en silencio.

-¿Eres…?

-Te lo explicaremos luego, junto con Victoria y Kirtash.

-¿Quién es Kirtash? –preguntó el miope visiblemente confuso.

-Perdona, quería decir Christian.

-Ah, vale.

Harry y Jack entraron a la casa. El moreno no paraba de pensar sobre esos tres nuevos que habían entrado de sopetón a la casa. Parecían amigables, bueno, Jack y Victoria lo parecían, por que lo que era Christian…

En la cocina estaban preparando el desayuno Victoria y Hermione, mientras llevaban una animada charla:

-¿Así que no tienes una varita? –preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

-Pues no, aunque yo no soy maga… -repuso la otra tímidamente

-¿Entonces eres squib?

-Squib?

-Gente con sangre mágica, pero que no puede utilizar la magia.

-Bueno, pues… no se… yo soy semimaga.

Harry, que estaba escuchando la conversación, se quedó parado.

-Que quieres decir con semimaga? – le preguntó.

-Después habrá tiempo para hablar de todo eso. Además, nosotros no sabemos explicarlo muy bien… -intervino Jack, serio.

Hermione y Harry se miraron, y ambos decidieron a la vez que era mejor no hacer preguntas.

--

Aquella tarde, mientras Ron y Hermione se dedicaban a demostrarse su amor, Harry hablaba con Jack sobre la espada de este:

-Es un espada legendaria, la forjaron hace miles de años.

-La única espada parecida que conozco es la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

-No creo. ¿Acaso la espada de Godric Comosellame…

-Gryffindor.

-Eso. ¿Acaso la espada de Godric Gryffindor estaba envuelta en llamas? – dijo Jack, orgulloso de su espada.

-Envuelta en llamas?

-Si, ya que la forjaron con fuego de dragón.

-Wow!-

En ese momento, Christian entró en el comedor.

-Oye, Jack- comentó Harry, curioso- Christian es un poco… raro, ¿no?

-Jajaja. Sí es bastante raro.

-Digo, está siempre callado, pensativo, y és muy… frío.

-Has dado justo en el clavo. Christian es frío.

Harry iba a preguntar más cosas cuando Arthur entró, muy exaltado.

-¡Chicos, corred, tenemos que ir a Hogwarts ahora mismo!

Ron y Hermione se despegaron.

-¿A Hogwarts, papá? ¿Para qué?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Jack, Christian, Victoria, coged las espadas y el báculo!

Todos se dieron prisa en coger lo que necesitaban.

-Chicos, apareceros en Hogsmeade.

Christian, muy serio y calmado, dijo:

-Señor Weasley, nosotros no sabemos aparecernos.

-Ah, si! Lo olvidaba. Bueno pues usaremos la Aparición Conjunta. Harry, con Jack; Hermione, con Victoria; Ron, con Christian. Solo teneis que que cogeros de los brazos de los chicos.

Hicieron lo planeado y se aparecieron delante de Las Tres Escobas. Al mirar a Hogwarts, se pusiéron pálidos. Salien rayos de colores por todos lados.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Corred! ¡Los mortífagos libres estan atacando el castillo!

Cuando iban a echar a correr, Christian dijo:

-Esperad.

-Harry vió como pasaba los mismo que le había pasado esa mañana con Jack, sólo que en vez de un dragón dorado era… una serpiente alada.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron sin habla.

-Jack transformate.-dijo con una voz siseante, clavandole al rubio sus irisados ojos.

Jack se transformó, y se quedo mirando a Christian. Harry podría haber jurado que había odio en esas miradas.

Victoria intervino:

-Eh, chicos, no es momento para eso controlaros.

Las dos imponentes criaturas respirarón hondo y, no sin cierta dificultad, miraron hacia otro lado.

Por fin Ron reaccionó:

-Pero se puede saber que pasa aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto?

-No hay tiempo, Ron.- dijo el dragón- Montate en mi lomo. Harry, Hermione, vosotros también. –giró la vista hacia Victoria.-Amor, ves con Christian. Cuídate. –miró ahora a Christian.- Más te vale que no le pase nada, serpiente. Y cuídate tu también. No es que a mi me importe pero… ella lo pasaría fatal si te pasara algo.

-Lo mismo te digo, dragón. Pero ahora no es momento para chácharas. Señor Weasley, usted vedra conmigo.

-¿Eh? Si, si, claro.

Entonces un dragón y una gran serpiente alada alzaron el vuelo y aterrizaron, minutos después en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

La lucha iba a comenzar. Otra vez.


End file.
